Following Another
by CrazyCoco178
Summary: Set along the time of the antics of team RWBY, another team, team SCLT face their own trials and fights. Begins between the end of Volume 1 and the start of Volume 2 in the show. There will be cameos from characters in the show.
1. Saphira

**Ok, so this is my first story ever. Sorry for newbie-ness and all. The first 4 chapters are the descriptions of each main character and then I'll be starting the actual story. Enjoy.** **J**

Team: SCLT (Scarlet).

Leader: Saphira Aero.

Members: Saphira Aero, Cobalt Marigold, Lavender Marigold, Tenné Quicksilver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Name: Saphira Aero.

Nickname(s): Saph.

Race: Human.

Handedness: Ambidextrous.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Year: 1st.

Outfit Colours: Brown, Blue, Cream.

Accessories: Leather goggles (equipped/unequipped), Leather belt with pouches, Leather backpack.

Outfit Description: Saphira always wears her brown leather goggles, even in her school uniform. She wears a skin-tight brown top and shorts under her main armour. She wears a chest piece that covers from her collar bone to her waist, that follows the shape of her torso and not very bulky. She wears a combat skirt similar to her chest piece. They are made of a blue ice-like material and the edges are lined with fur. She has a small leather backpack that she brings when out on the field. She wears brown leather gloves that go up to her elbows and are lined with fur. She has brown leather boots that go up to her knees, and are also lined with fur and have grips on the soles. She keeps a leather belt over the top of her combat skirt that has multiple pouches attached.

School: Beacon Academy.

Complexion: Ivory.

Height: 5'7"

Hair Colour: White with a blue streak.

Eye Colour: Her right eye is blue, her left eye is gold.

Aura Colour: Gold.

Semblance: Prevent combustion (see weapon)

Weapon(s): Lazuli's Breath. Saphira has the ability to summon and dual-wield two dust augmented ice hatchets. She can only summon two at any one time. The dust in these ice hatchets is unstable, but Saphira's semblance keeps it under control. However, once they leave her hands, they combust after 5 seconds, into a 2.5m radius cloud. Any enemies caught in this cloud will be frozen for 10 seconds. Any structures caught in this cloud will be weakened permanently, allowing them to be destroyed. The cloud also leaves behind a large sheet of ice, allowing enemies without grips will slip and fall. Saphira can protect allies from this ice cloud by casting a 'shield' on those she wants protected. This only lasts for 24 hours, and must be repeated if allies are to remain protected.


	2. Cobalt

Name: Cobalt Marigold.

Nickname(s): N/A

Race: Faunus (Fox tail)

Handedness: Right.

Gender: Male.

Age: 18.

Year: 1st.

Outfit Colours: Dark blue, Black.

Accessories: Black hood, Dark blue sash.

Outfit Description: Cobalt wears a skin-tight, black leather outfit. It has a hood he can pull up. Dark blue straps criss-cross his torso and back, allowing him to secure his weapon on his back. He has a dark blue sash tied around his waist that secured his quiver to him. His boots are gripped but subtle, allowing his to climb trees easily but also sneak up on enemies.

School: Beacon Academy.

Complexion: Hazelnut.

Height: 6'0"

Hair Colour: Black.

Fur Colour: Brick red with a black tip.

Eye Colour: Green.

Aura Colour: Blue.

Semblance: Heightened senses. For a brief amount of time, Cobalt's hearing, sight and smell capability is raised to that of an animals', allowing him to find or avoid enemies.

Weapon(s): Nightingale Flight. Cobalt is equipped with a small but powerful bow. It has a small cross-hair on the side allowing Cobalt to aim and hit targets up to 100 meters away. However, with his semblance active, he has been able to hit targets 200 meters away at night. His arrows are very aerodynamic. Wind has little effect on them. Arrows have different tips, both normal or dust augmented. Cobalt does not need to retrieve his arrows. They slowly disintegrate and reform in his quiver. He has a total of 50 arrows, with five different types; normal, ice, fire, lightning and wind. It takes a total of 50 minutes for all arrows to reform, one minute per arrow. While in close combat, he can detach two daggers from each end of his bow (before the string).


	3. Lavender

Name: Lavender Marigold.

Nickname(s): Lav.

Race: Human.

Handedness: Ambidextrous.

Gender: Female.

Age: 18.

Year: 1st.

Outfit Colours: Dark purple, Black.

Accessories: Dark purple straps on thighs, White hairband.

Outfit Description: Similar to Cobalt, Lavender wears a skin-tight, black leather outfit. She has a white hairband that holds her hair back. Her thighs are criss-crossed with dark purple straps that hold her weapons. Her boots have purple soles. She ties a dark purple ribbon around her neck.

School: Beacon Academy.

Complexion: Chestnut.

Height: 5'4"

Hair Colour: Pale lavender to dark purple (roots to tips).

Eye Colour: Green.

Aura Colour: Dark purple.

Semblance: Telepathy. Lavender can connect up to four people's minds (herself included) to form a communication pathway. It has no time limit but it must be activated and deactivated by her. It has a range of 250 meters in any direction, allowing two people be 500 meters away and still communicate with each other as long as Lavender is exactly in the middle. If someone connected moves too far away from Lavender, the whole chain is broken and must be reactivated.

Weapon(s): Molten Chill. Lavender is equipped with two dust augmented whips. Molten is a fire augmented whip, while Chill is an ice augmented whip. They can extend up to five meters. they are lightweight, so even though they are long, each weigh no more than 300 grams. They each have a handle on the end for Lavender to grip. Molten has a button on the base of its grip. When pressed, Molten retracts and hardens to form a short sword, though it has no guard. The form is easily reversible by pressing the button again.


	4. Tenné

Name: Tenné Quicksilver.

Nickname(s): N/A

Race: Human.

Handedness: Left.

Gender: Male.

Age: 19

Year: 1st.

Outfit Colours: Silver, Black.

Accessories: Black fingerless gloves, Black elbow-guards, Silver knee-guards.

Outfit Description: Tenné wears a silver shirt with a black waist coat. He wears black elbow-guards and black fingerless gloves. He also wears black trousers with silver knee-guards. He has silver boots with black soles.

School: Beacon Academy.

Complexion: Warm beige.

Height: 6'4"

Hair Colour: Grey with black and white streaks.

Eye Colour: Blue.

Aura Colour: White.

Semblance: Mirror. He can tamper with an enemies' perception of him, making any attacks reversed. Eg, to an enemy, if an attach looks like it is coming from the right, it is coming from the left.

Weapon(s): Perpetual Peak. It is made up of two parts: a long blade that is sheathed on Tennés' back and a shotgun. The shotgun is able to fire eight times before needing to be reloaded. It can utilize different types of dust ammunition. There is a lever on the side of the barrel. When it is flipped, the guns' sides compact and the open end turns into a slot. The blade on Tennés' back fits into this slot, turning the shotgun into a claymore.


	5. Chapter 1

Saphira ran to the cover of the tree, pressing her back as close as possible to the trunk. This was one of the few times she wished her armour was a more natural colour than the ice-blue it was. She risked a glance around the trunk and surveyed her surroundings. The forest was not very thick, but the treetops blocked all light, except for the few God-rays slipping through the gaps in the leaves.

Saphira looked back at the treetops behind her. She could just make out the outline of a figure perched in a tree, a bow in hand overlooking the scene. Saphira smiled to herself. If she knew where Cobalt was located and could barely make him out, there was no chance for the enemy team could find him.

Saphira looked back just in time to catch a flash of blue in a tree roughly 100 meters ahead of her. Of course, the flag was hidden up a tree. _What a waste,_ she thought to herself. _It's not even a very high tree, not much taller than three meters._ Admittedly, Saphiras' team chose a similar location for their flag, however, the tree they chose was 20 meters tall. Even Lavender struggled to reach the top to plant the flag. At least it meant it didn't require much protection from the opposing tree.

Saphira motioned with her hand indicating for Tenné and Lavender to melt out of the foliage and converge on her.

"What's up?" Tenné asked, in a hushed whisper.

"The flag's up ahead," Saphira informed. "Looks to be 100 meters forward and up a small tree. Can't see any guards, but that doesn't mean they're not there."

Lavender peered around the tree to get a view. "What's the plan?"

"Or is it a make-it-up-as-we-go-along thing?" Inquired Tenné with a smirk, adjusting his gloves.

Saphira shook her head, smiling. "We move in, take out any guards and grab the flag." She put a hand on Lavenders' shoulder. "We need Cobalt to move up for a better view. Lavender raised an eyebrow. "it's not that I doubt his aim," Saphira amended, "But if things go bad, we need all the close combat fighters we have." Lavender nodded and looked towards where her brother was concealed. A moment later, there was a quiet rustling of leaves as Cobalt began moving from tree to tree.

Lavender looked back. "Done. Do you want me to set up a communication pathway between all of us?"

"Do it." Responded Saphira. An icy-sensation overcame her mind but was gone in an instant. _Testing_ , Saphira thought.

 _Loud and clear captain_ , affirmed Tenné, his voice echoing inside Saphiras' mind.

 _Ok, let's go_! Saphira directed, and they set off quickly through the trees. They tried to be as quiet as possible, but it seemed the forest was set against them. Branches caught and scraped at Saphira. Dried twigs crunched under their feet and sharp cracks echoed out.

As they neared the flag, Saphira found herself scanning the trees more and more. _Where are they…?_ Saphira thought. She was surprised they hadn't come across any opposition yet. _Tenné, you grab the flag_ , she directed. Tenné began to run faster. As he reached the tree, Saphira saw a quick flash of silver just behind the trunk. Without thinking, she summoned an axe and threw it, intercepting the dagger before it hit Tenné, exploding in a cloud of ice that hid them from view.

"Contact!" Saphira called out, as team CRDL crashed through the trees and started to attack. Cardin lept and smashed his mace at the ground, sending an explosive blast towards her. She rolled out of the way, summoning two axes to deflect the following swing from Cardin. She lunged, swinging her axes across her body, but Cardin turned, the axes glancing off his armour.

Meanwhile, Tenné was battling Russel and Dove. Dove pulled back and sent off several shots towards him, while Russel stayed in close, keeping Tenné off his feet with a flurry of attacks. Tenné could block the attacks with his claymore, but if he didn't deal with Dove soon, he was going to be in trouble. _Lav, need a hand here_ , Tenné thought out. In response, a whip flashed out of the trees and wrapped around Dove's sword. It went taught, knocking Dove off balance. He called out to Russel, who turned to see what was happening. While his attention was diverted, Tenné sheathed his claymore and detached the blade. Russel turned back around and was greeted by a shotgun barrel in the face. His eyes widened as a fire blast sent him spiralling back. Tenné swapped to ice-dust ammo and swept after him.

Lavender was busy fighting Sky when Tenné asked for assistance. She complied, sending Chill out to pull Dove off balance so Tenné could get his bearings. However, that meant Dove had his eye on a new fighter, and not Lavender was fighting a two vs one. Luckily, she was able to cope. Molten was currently in its whip form, so she could keep both Dove and Sky busy defending themselves from her quick attacks.

Cobalt, concealed in the trees, surveyed the scene growing before him. He notched an arrow, about to join in the fight, when he heard someones' voice in his head. _Cobalt, while team CDNL is distracted, you go and get the flag._ Saphira relayed. _They're currently distracted by us, but they'll soon realise you aren't with us._ He thought on his leaders' words, then sheathed his arrow, and started for the flag.

Cardin faced Saphira, as they both sized each other up. He gave a cocky smirk. "I dunno about you…but your tactics are clear as day. You'll never land a hit on me." Saphira raised an eyebrow and lunged at him. Cardin smirked, and arced his mace across him, knocking Saphira backwards. Saphira looked up, wincing.

"I told you you'd need to use different moves!" Cardin gloated, grinning. He continued to grin, even as Saphira cocked her arm back and threw her axe at him. It lodged itself in a tree next to him. "Nice aim!" Cardin called out before he was enveloped in a cloud of ice. As the cloud cleared, it revealed Cardin encased in ice from the neck down.

Saphira walked up to him, paused, and kicked him so hard the ice encasing him shattered. Cardin fell to the ground, groaning, clutching his lower-area. She looked around at the rest of her team. Tenné had Russel in a headlock, choking him out. Lavender had Dove tied up in her ice whip and was toying with Sky with her other whip. As the fight died down, Cobalt swung out of a tree and yanked the flag lose.

Then, the speakers screeched on, causing everyone to clasp their ears. Professor Glynda Goodwitchs' voice rang out; "That's the match. The winner is team SCLT. Will both teams please return to the changing room".


End file.
